


New Year's Eve

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Angst, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: In an alternate universe where Rick never left Alexandria, he is raising Judith on his own while Alexandrians are preparing to welcome the new year. On the other hand, Negan is looking to another year of being locked up. A lot can happen just before the year ends though...
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 17





	New Year's Eve

31st of December. New Year's Eve. The sixth that Negan was passing while being locked up in that damned cell. Every year this day had sucked and didn't seem like this year's would be any different. How much it would suck became obvious from the morning when he heard some excited Alexandrians discussing the fireworks that they'd found. Negan felt bitterness inside of him. 

They'd be seeing the fireworks while he would be all alone in there. He was about to tear up and cry under the blankets when he heard the door of the jail getting unlocked. There go his plans to be crying and bathe in self-pity... 

Heard footsteps down the stairs and saw his jailer, Rick Grimes. He wasn't alone though. Judith was with him. Negan felt his heartwarming up at the sight of Judith. Rick had been very negative at first and didn't want them to have any interactions but Judith loved his company so he'd decided to allow them to see each other some times. Rick thought to give some happiness to Negan a day like that and let Judith tag along. Negan stood up and walked closer to the bars. He barely shot Rick a glare and smiled at Judith instead. 

"Hey kiddo," he said while feeling emotional "what a great surprise is that"

"Made you this!" Judith said excitedly and she gave him one drawing. It was himself, dressed as Santa and he was riding a reindeer. 

Negan almost teared up. It was beautiful and such a great gift. 

He knelt to be on the same height as Judith and his eyes were glassy as he said to her a very honest "thank you". He'd take great care of the piece of paper to not get damaged in some way. 

Rick had not talked during the interaction but could get that Negan was sad. The guy had changed a lot all these years being locked up and seeing him being so gentle with his daughter made him feel bad that Negan would be spending that day in a cell. He couldn't just release him though... 

"Erm...brought you breakfast," he said instead and left a plate with scrambled eggs by the bars. 

Negan looked at him with an unreadable expression. His anger for Rick had softened over the years but felt so lonely at that cell and Grimes was mostly responsible. 

"Thanks," he said simply. He took the dish and started eating as he chatted with Judith about school and how she was doing. He was very proud that she was getting such good grades. 

"Uncle Daryl found fireworks!" Judith said excitedly. 

Negan smiled at her despite his sadness. 

"They will look awesome. Hope you'll enjoy them kiddo" 

"Wish you have a great new year, Negan," Judith said to him kindly. 

Negan coughed a bit to not burst into tears. 

"Thank you kid, you too. To be healthy and be good for your Dad" he mumbled as he shot Rick a glare as he was unusually quiet. 

He finally stood up and said to Judith that Michonne was waiting for her to play, so they'd have to go. 

"Ok, Dad" Judith agreed "goodbye Negan," she said. 

"Goodbye kid, see you next year" Negan replied with a smile. As Judith walked outside, Rick hesitated a bit. 

"Do you need anything? For today...?" he questioned hesitantly. 

Negan sighed as he looked down at the floor. 

"No" he declined "don't want anything. Only for Judith to have fun"

Rick nodded, unsure. Negan could have asked for anything and truth be told, he'd bring it to him. All he asked though was for his kid to have fun. 

"Happy New Year, Negan..." he said as he looked at Negan one more time. 

"You too Rick...happy new year..." Negan mumbled. 

Rick shot him one more glare and left as they had to visit Michonne. 

Negan sat down at his cot and felt despair getting to him. He was never getting out of that cell. Everyone would be celebrating while he'd be sitting miserably at that cell. 

He laid back down as he covered himself with the blanket. Loneliness was killing him from the inside out. 

\--  
"How are you feeling about the year changing?" Gabriel questioned as they were in the midst of one of their many sessions. Negan didn't think they'd be having one today though of all days. 

"Another year over...that's what I'm thinking," he said with a sigh. 

"So you don't think that anything changed for the better this year?" 

Negan gave him a side glare. 

"It did, but every day is the same down here. Next year will be the same as well" 

"You don't know that" Gabriel insisted "many things could be different"

"Like...?" Negan asked "I'm not getting out of here as you know already"

Gabriel let out a sigh in exasperation. 

"All I'm asking is to not lose hope" he announced. 

"Will you be spending the night with Rosita?" Negan asked instead. Talking about that was way better. 

"Yeah..." Gabriel admitted despite not being very fond of talking about his personal life with Negan. 

"Hot damn" Negan whistled. "Bet it will be a "hot" new year"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that. 

"Sure..." he said instead. "Now I have to change your bedsheets so come to the bars"

Negan sighed but complied and walked to the bars so that he could get tied up as they always did. 

Gabriel handcuffed him and opened the door of the cell to change the sheets. Negan looked at the floor wishing he'd be gone soon so that he could lay down again. Wanted to sleep early as if that would stop him from hearing the sounds of the fireworks or Alexandrians celebrating. 

About ten minutes later, Gabriel picked up the bedsheets and locked the door behind him. He released Negan from the bars and hesitated a bit before leaving. 

"I believe that things will get better. Don't lose faith"

"Thanks, Gabe" Negan replied "Happy New year"

"Same for you Negan" he answered as he left him alone. 

Negan laid on his fresh bedsheets and let himself get comforted by the smell. 

\---

Negan heard the fireworks from outside. That was it. A new year was there. He curled to himself and he wanted to disappear from the face of the planet. There was nothing festive about his feelings. Another year of being a prisoner and being hated by almost everyone. Why the hell his life had to suck so much? 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Managed to fall asleep but for an hour only. The noise outside had stopped. Alexandrians had to be eating right now. 

Tried to sleep once again but it was impossible. He sat up to his cot and picked up a baseball glove with a ball. It calmed him down to be throwing the ball against the wall and be catching it with the glove. Perhaps if he played for some time he'd be able to sleep again. 

He started playing against the wall and was enjoying it when suddenly the ball got thrown outside the bars of the cell. 

"Shit," he thought miserably. Now his only entertainment was gone. 

Negan sighed to himself and tried to meditate instead. Suddenly he heard a sound. He looked up and saw the door of the cell rattling. 

"What the-," he thought as he stood up with hesitation. 

His fingers got wrapped around the bars and he tried the door expecting to find it locked up. It opened up with ease instead as he pulled it. Gabriel must have left it open somehow. 

Negan couldn't believe that this was happening. Felt like a dream and he would wake up to find that the door was never opened in reality. It wasn't some dream though. He stepped outside of the cell and felt himself both excited and afraid. Could easily sneak out now that everyone was occupied with celebrating. Be free at last. 

He walked upstairs and opened the door of the jail. Stepped outside and felt the breeze against his skin. Looked at the dark sky and felt so good to be out again. He checked around but no one was walking out at that hour. Should get out of there now that he could. Something was drawing him to the Grimes household though. He wanted to see from the windows if they were having a good time. 

Knew that it was dangerous and risky but he lived for these things. He turned his back to the gates and freedom as he walked towards Rick's house. Had been so many years ago when he used to roam these same streets without care and entering Rick's house whenever he pleased. It all felt so away right now. 

Negan got to Rick's porch and tried to see inside from the window. The house looked quiet and dark inside. "Maybe they'd fallen asleep" Negan thought. He was about to turn away to leave when he saw two shapes of hands on the wooden floor. They were made with paint. Negan got emotional as he got that it was Carl's and Judith's hands. He missed Carl. That kid should get to see the years changing instead of him. 

He traced the shapes with his fingers gently as if they were going to get ruined. Negan took a deep breath and was about to leave when a wooded chair fell from the air and made noise. "Shit" Negan thought as he picked it up quickly. He should leave now. Hurried down the stairs of the porch when suddenly he heard a voice behind him. 

"You'd leave like that?" 

Negan froze as he turned around slowly. He saw Rick Grimes in his pajamas and he was looking at him. Negan wondered why he wasn't pointing a gun at him already. 

"I....-" Negan drawled "what do you want me to do?" he asked miserably. 

Rick let out a sigh. 

"Since you got out, I want you to come inside my house. It's pretty cold by now either way..."

"Inside your house?" Negan questioned in confusion "aren't you afraid?"

"If you wanted to harm me you could have done it already" Rick replied as he shrugged. 

Negan swallowed dryly and before he could rethink it, he walked closer to Rick. He opened the door for him and they both entered Rick's warm household. 

Rick turned to look at him. 

"Thank you for hearing me out..." he mumbled. 

"Why don't you lock me up, Rick?" Negan demanded to know. "Gabriel didn't lock well before and it got left open..."

"Because I don't want to" Rick admitted as he bit his lip. "I've seen that you've changed a lot. You could have strangled me by now and get away from Alexandria but you're still here..."

Negan walked closer to Rick. 

"I feel lonely and don't think that the pain will ever stop..."

Rick stared him in the eyes. 

"It's a new year Negan. Anything can happen. Even for the pain to go away..."

Negan felt his eyes stinging. 

"Judith is not here?" he questioned. 

"No" Rick shook his head "opted to stay with Michonne for the night. So...we're alone"

Negan focused on Rick's lips but hesitated. Rick moved his head closer to Negan's though and before they both knew it, they were kissing. 

Rick was a bit out of breath after some seconds when they pulled apart but he smiled at Negan. 

"Happy New Year, Negan" he grinned at him. 

Negan hugged him and felt emotional. 

"Happy New Year, Rick" he whispered to the younger man. 

For the first time in years, he felt hopeful that it'd be a "happy" one.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish you all a happy and most importantly healthy New Year 🙏


End file.
